


Wicked Ideas

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Library Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, without lube!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Frollo catches Belle reading a smutty book.





	Wicked Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I'd like to see a crossover with Frollo and Belle, seeing as she's my favourite heroine and he's my favourite villain... Belle makes a brief cameo in the Hunchback of Notre Dame so maybe she bumps into Frollo on the street or in the book-store and eventually end up having lots of nasty sex? Or whatever, there doesn't have to be much of a plot - surprise me! Bonus points if they get caught by Maurice, Gaston, Quasimodo or Esmeralda. Forgot to mention that rough, unlubricated anal would be appreciated if possible! Belle is a total whore for pain..."

The Judge had caught the girl sitting at a bench outside a Paris library. She had been reading some licentious book, something that a woman who feared God and followed the Virgin Mother would not have been reading. At least the people around her had no idea what she was reading!

He took her by her arm and brought her into the confines of the library amongst the shelves and stacks of books, where it was just books and a reading desk in an empty section of the library, where they undisturbed. He inquired about the book. 

“Sir, I have the ability to read, and therefore, as a result, it ought to be acceptable for me to read everything,” Belle told him. She held the book close to her chest, as if to protect it. 

“Even smut?” he told her. “You’ll be getting wicked ideas and soon be selling your body.”

Belle rolled her eyes. 

“Or thinking about having sex?” Belle asked. 

“Sin!” Frollo hissed. 

“Natural,” Belle replied. 

“You vulgar girl!” Frollo exclaimed. 

“So, these are vulgar?” Belle asked. She had pulled down her blue bodice to show her breasts and Frollo gasped. 

“Put those sinful breasts away, girl! Or you will suffer the consequences!”

“And what are these consequences?” Belle asked, huskily. 

She was attempting to seduce him! He must not give in to sin! He must not let this brown-eyed, brown-haired sinner reduce him to a sinner here in this library like some common whore in a brothel! He must not give in to sin! He must not… 

Oh, never mind.

“I order you to take off your dress, turn around, and lean over that desk,” Frollo ordered. He was gasping with desire and he could feel his sinful parts aching for release. 

“Are you going to spank me?” Belle asked as she removed her clothes. “There was a _sinfully_ sexy spanking scene in the book that you reprimanded me for that I was reading before you so rudely interrupted me.”

He grabbed her by her arms roughly, making her cry out in shock, stating very firmly, “Turn around.”

As she turned around, he dropped his pants to around his ankles, grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled, making her grunt out, hearing it reverberate off the stacks of books. 

“You like that, slut?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Repeat it louder,” he said.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, reverberating off the stacks of books. She even pressed her backside towards him.

“Such a wanton slut, wanting to be used,” Frollo whispered, holding on to her hair and pulling, making her grunt. 

“Yes, I am,” Belle said. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his long fingers resting around her neck a little tightly, as he whispered, “Beg for my cock inside you. Work for it, whore.”

“Put your cock inside me!” Belle exclaimed. 

That was enough begging for him, but now where to put his sinful part inside her? It was too much of a sin for him to go in through her cunt, even if the other passage was a sin as well, but she was a sinful girl, so he chose the second hole. 

And he refused to be gentle about it. Keeping one hand still around her neck, he thrust his cock into her as hard as he could. Belle hissed in pain at the moment of penetration. 

“Shut up, whore,” he told her. “Take it.” 

He kept his long fingers around her neck, holding on. 

Belle whimpered as he thrust hard and fast against her. 

“So good,” Belle whispered. 

His other hand slapped hard on her buttock making Belle’s exclamation of “Oh!” come out with shocking force that she pushed back against him, almost making him lose his balance before he quickly regained it and simply grabbed onto her waist, holding tight as he continued to thrust.

“Such a slut,” Frollo whispered. 

“Oh yes,” Belle whispered. “It hurts but it feels so good.” She sighed, heavily breathing. 

“And that makes you a whore,” Frollo told her, his long fingers rubbing her neck. 

His hand lingered at her neck a moment longer before they traveled towards the other side of her face, at the nape of her neck, where her hair began and pulled hard, making her moan aloud. 

“Believing in such things as science and female pleasure,” Frollo said. One last hard and rough thrust and he spilled his seed inside her with the ejaculation, “You are a sinner!” 

“Oh yes I am!” Belle exclaimed. 

From behind them, a woman’s voice said, “And I just wanted to find a book.”


End file.
